Late Night Passion
by HardyBoyzFan1996
Summary: Roman Reigns comes home from work only to be surprised his wife Jessica. How will he react?


**here's another one coming at ya**

**Disclaimer:I do not own The Shield or the WWE**

**I don't even wanna think about what happened at Battleground **

* * *

**Late Night Passion**

it was a late Saturday night about 7:30PM Roman Reigns was finishing up some last minute paperwork before heading home to his beautiful wife Jessica. He had called her earlier and told her would be home later than usual. Roman puts the papers in the file cabinet and logs off his computer he picks up his lunch bag and his suitcase, he turns off the light and walks out of the office closing the door. He text Jessica and tells her he's on his way home. Roman walks over to the door and and walks out and walks across the parking lot to his car. It wasn't completely dark yet but the sun was setting, Roman gets into his car and drives off.

Jessica stands in the bathroom admiring the lingerie she bought the other day. Their kids were at their grandmother's house. Jessica picks up her heels and puts them on. She hears Roman pull up outside and smiles

Roman gets out of the car and walks into the house, he sees rose petals on the floor and a note laying on the table. He picks the note up and reads it

_*Follow the rose petals into the kitchen. There is another note and a rose laying on the_ _counter-Jessica _

Roman smiles and walks into the kitchen. He had always loved playing with Jessica. Roman finds the note and the rose petal on the counter

_*you're getting real close to you're surprise baby-Jessica_

Roman smirks feeling his cock become hard in his pants. He follow the rose petals up the stairs finding a note on the step

_*you found the last note. Now come into the bedroom and find your surprise waiting on the bed-Jessica _

Roman smirks and follows the rose petals into the bedroom. Jessica is sitting on the bed with her legs crossed

"welcome home Mr. Reigns" she says

Roman smiles "what is Mrs. Reigns up too tonight?"

"I just thought since you been working hard for the last 2 weeks you deserve some passion" she says

Roman smiles and walks over to her. Jessica pulls him down by the tie and kisses him, Roman kisses her back. Jessica unties his tie, Roman slips his his suit jacket off. Jessica unbuttons his shirt, he shrugs it from his body. Jessica kisses his chest, Roman tells Jessica to stand up she does Roman sits on the bed and pulls Jessica into his lap

"how bad do you want it baby?" she asks grinding her hips down

he moans capturing her lips in a hungry kiss.

"tsk tsk tsk Mr. Reigns you have to answer the question" she says

"please baby I want it bad" he begs

Jessica smiles and unzips her top dropping it to the floor. Roman picks Jessica up and throws her on the bed grabbing her feet and taking her heels off. Roman takes his shoes and socks off and pulls his pants down. Jessica smiles watching him, Roman crawls onto the bed making Jessica lean back. Roman kisses her and licks her neck, he grinds up against her. Jessica feels his cock throb against her thigh. Roman licks over the red mark on her neck, Jessica throws her head back moaning, the sound of Jessica moaning is music to Roman's ears

"baby I need you" she says

Roman reaches down and fingers her clit, Jessica moans throwing her head back. Roman leans down and kisses her, Jessica kisses him sticking her tongue in his mouth. Roman feels his cock throb

"suck me baby" he says

Roman flips them over so Jessica is on top, Jessica scoots down till shes between Roman's legs. She pulls his boxers down, Roman lips his hips. Jessica pulls his boxers all the way down Roman's erection springing to life. Jessica strokes him gently, he moans softly

"come on baby don't tease daddy" he says

she smirks and licks the swollen head, Roman moans loudly

"just like that baby take it all in" he says

Jessica takes the swollen head into her mouth, Roman moans running his fingers through her hair. He gently pulls it, Jessica moans around his cock sending vibrations through Roman's body

"oh fuck yea baby" he says

Jessica deeps throats him, Roman moans thrusting up into her mouth. Roman pulls her off ignoring the whine

"don't worry baby you'll get this big cock" he says

"but I want it now" she whines

Roman kisses her hard and flips them over, Jessica looks up at him

"hey there sexy" she says

Roman slaps his cock against her wet folds making her moan loudly

"you want this big cock baby?" he asks

"yes" she says

"what? I can't hear you" he says

"yes" she says a little louder

"I still can't hear you" he says

"YES GIVE ME YOUR BIG COCK!" she says

"what ever you say baby" he says

Roman slams inside of her, Jessica moans loudly at the rough treatment. Roman always knew Jessica liked rough sex

"oh god baby you're so tight" he says

"only for you baby" she says

Roman throws her legs over his shoulder thrusting hard into her, the sound of skin slapping against skin fills the room

"baby you're so big" she says

Roman gently squeezes her breasts, Jessica moans squeezing her ass muscles around him and thrusting her hips down.

Roman groans "damn baby I just wanna fuck you all night long you're so damn sexy"

Jessica traces Roman's tattoo with her tongue

"that's right baby I know you love tracing my tattoo" he says

Jessica moans, Roman snaps his hips and changes the angle of his thrusts

"oh god baby harder" she says

Roman pulls almost all the way out before slamming back in making Jessica moan loudly, he leans back and watches as his cock slides in an out of Jessica's ass. Roman pulls her over

"turn over" he says

Jessica turns over sticking her ass in the air

"you love that don't you baby sticking your ass in the air for the whole world to see they know you're all mine you've been mine for 3 years now" he says

the combination of Roman's dirty talk turning her on so much, she reaches down and touches her

"yea baby touch yourself for me" he says

Roman re-enters her making her moan, Jessica strokes her swollen clit faster. Roman slams in hard and faster yanking her head back and licking a trail down her neck to her collar bone

"baby you're ass feel likes heaven how do you stay so tight?" he asks

"my ass is magic" she says

"oh I know I love being bury balls deep inside your ass" he says

Roman starts slamming into her hard and fast

"oh god baby I love you" she says

"I love you too" he says

Roman thrust into her faster, Jessica continues touching herself

"baby I'm so fucking close" she says

"come baby I wanna see you come" he says

Jessica strokes her clit faster, she spills onto the bed and onto her hand

"baby I wanna feel you come in me" she says

after a few more thrusts Roman spills into her, Roman pulls out and lays beside her.

Jessica yawns "you tired me out baby"

"I'm sorry I'm just thankful you did this I needed it" he says

Jessica kisses him one last time before pulling the covers up. Roman covers them up before snuggling into the covers

"I love you baby" she says

"I love you too" he says

they fall into dream land

* * *

**well I hope you like as always**

**Believe In The Shield :)**

**R&R**


End file.
